


Does He Notice?

by emo_trash_panda



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_trash_panda/pseuds/emo_trash_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this fandom is about Ciel wanting Sebastian to notice how much he loves him without telling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaeKookie_ah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/gifts).



Ciel's P.O.V

Where is Sebastian? He should be here to help me get dressed by now. *knock*  
"come in." finally he came. Why did it take him so long? I have been up for hours just thinking about him. I can't just hide my feelings for him. I wonder if he knows.  
Ciel: "Sebastian where the hell were you?"  
Sebastian: "I'm sorry my lord, it was a very caotic morning."  
Ciel: "what ever just help me get dressed." Was that too mean? Does he hate me because of the way I treat him? Why doesn't he tell me things like these? I just need to know if he feels the same for me..  
"Sir, you have a meeting today." Sebastian reminded me.  
"I KNOW!!" I snaped. God dammit!! what did I do that? He most likely hates me know.. I HATE MYSELF FOR THAT!! I JUST WANT HIM TO KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM!!  
I will have to tell him at breakfast.


	2. The day I tell Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter when Ciel finally confesses his love for Sebastian.

Ciel's P.O.V

 

This is it.. I have to tell him how I feel. I have to confess my love for Sebastian. First Clear the room.  
"EVERYBODY EXCEPT SEBASTIAN LEAVE THIS ROOM IMMEDIATELY!!!!" as everybody left I had to prepare myself for what was going to happen. Does he Reject me? or does he confess back?   
Sebastian: "Yes, my lord?"  
Ciel: "Sebastian, I need your complete honest response to this question I am about to ask you. Do you understand me?"  
Sebastian: "Yes." I take a deep breath as I start to say what I have to say  
Ciel: "Do.. you... l... love me?" I DID IT!!! OH GOD!!!   
Sebastian: "Uh.. well do you?" He's being stubborn!!   
Ciel: "Answer my question first" Without hesitation he just answered.  
Sebastian: "Yes, my lord, I do love you" I am dying mentally!!  
Sebastian: "Do you love me back?"  
Ciel: "Why do you think I asked the question? Of course I love you back" I did it, I confessed my love. and now i know the truth. HE LOVES ME BACK!!  
Sebastian: "I'm sorry, my lord."  
Ciel: "why are you sorry?" My Heart is pounding out of my chest.  
Sebastian: "I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about this earlier."  
Sebastian is smiling, for the first time I have seen ever, and a tear falls down my cheek and off my chin.


End file.
